In various applications such as cellular phones, personal computers, automobiles, televisions, household electrical appliances, pachinko and the like, ornaments and moldings employing a film are used. In these applications, white, metallic and black ornaments are used by preference, and particularly, an ornament film having a deep jet-black color like the outer appearance of pianos is now demanded because of increased preference of high class products.
As black sheets or containers, some proposals have been made. For example, in JP 6-031874 A, a multilayered sheet and multilayered container comprising a masking polyester resin layer, an adhesive resin layer and a polyolefin resin layer containing a shading pigment are proposed.
In JP 6-031875 A, a multilayered container which comprises a polyester resin layer, adhesive resin layer, masking resin layer and shading resin layer is proposed. Although these techniques slightly increase the gloss value of the sheet, the images reflected on the surface of the sheet do not have enough image clarity. Therefore, it was impossible to represent deep and glossy jet-black color like the outer appearance of pianos.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an ornamental film which reflects an image on the surface of the film with high image clarity and having a deep and glossy jet-black color like the outer appearance of pianos.